This invention relates to a time detecting device for a time signaling clock or an alarm clock, and more particularly it relates to a precision time detecting device.
It is the usual method of the conventional time detecting device to detect the signaling time by means of a clock hour wheel, however, the precision of the signaling time detection by the conventional method is not satisfactory.
In order to improve the accuracy of signaling time detection, a dual signaling time detecting means comprising a detecting means employing the minute wheel in addition to a detecting means employing the hour wheel has been introduced, in which dual signaling time detecting means the time signaling device is actuated only when both detecting means have detected the signaling time simultaneously. However, the alarm clock provided with this dual signaling time detecting means has both a cost and dimensional disadvantage in that the construction is complicated because both the hour and the minute detecting means require individual parts for constructing the detecting means.
In the case of a time indicating leaf type digital time signaling clock or a digital alarm clock, an error in signaling time detection by means of the minute wheel causes discrepancy between the time indication by the time indicating leaves and actual signaling time.
A general object of the present invention is to overcome those abovementioned disadvantages of the conventional time detecting means.